Flora
"I fight for my people and for their simple everyday lives." '' ―Flora to theVolturi '''Flora' is a gifted vampire and a leader of a nomade coven. She created her coven short time after she was changed by her creator Leonhard. She was turned in the early 1200's. Biography Flora was born in Vaduz, Liechtenstein in the early 1200s, and changed into a vampire at the age of 21. She was known as being a beautiful and elegant human, so she had many votary. When she met Leonhard, she tought he was attractive and met him many times at night. One night he changed Flora into a Vampire and took her with him as his "mate". Flora was part of a coven from Leonhard. A battle with another coven destroyed many of her friends, she left the battlefield and Leonhard alone While looking for humans to transform to create her own coven, Flora found Isla, a homeless and sad young girl. After Isla's transformation, she soon found her very useful. Using Isla supernatural talent to lose thoughts and memories, to hook other vampires on Flora. With Isla, Anna-Katharina, Helen and Alexander, Flora's coven began working together better and their coven began to travel in Europe, so they start to make alliance, with other vampire covens. Physical appearance Flora a unnatural beauty, like the other Vampires and apperars to be in her late teens. She has wavy blond hair that falls to the mid of her back, as a human she has silver-grey colored eyes but, as a Vampire her eyecolore turned to Burgandy. Flora usally wears Europeans dresses. She is very graceful and elegant looking. Personality Flora is a gracefull Vampire who appears soft-spoken among her fellow Vampires. Flora has a duplicitous nature, appearing in front of her peers. She speaks bluntly and informally, in a polite language and a gentle tone of voice. As a non-vegatrien vampire, she drinks only human blood. However, she only kills humans that are cruel in nature, and holds a relation with the good. She can be a little sadistic when her coven mates make fun of her. Special Abilities Suggestive Complement "Lady Flora, you are truly magnificent." ―Leonard on Flora after using her ability to escape Flora's power of persuasion requires speech so, it would not work if she were gagged, and presumably requires the affected individual to understand the spoken commands and be able to act on them. This power appears to require active concentration: not every suggestion Flora makes has an unnaturally persuasive effect; she has to intentionally use the power. Love Flora's not quantifiably supernatural talent , is to love those around her passionately. She is able to welcome other Vampire into her coven with open and caring arms. Beauty Flora's second not quantifiably gift, is her incredible beauty, which even surpasses a regular vampire. She is one of the most beautiest Vampires in the World, like Rosalie and Heidi. Relationships Isla von Barrel "No one is a better sister than you." ―Flora on Isla Isla is Flora's youngest adoptive sister and co- leader of Flora's Coven. They have been close sisters ever since. Flora acts for Isla like a Idol and she follows her command with an deep loyaltie. Anna-Katharina Jakob "Hey, who are you calling a wild beast!?" ―Flora to Anna-Katharina Flora loved Kathie as a sibling and they were changed around the same time, and have been close sisters ever since. Category:Vampires Category:Coven Leaders Category:Creators Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Non Vegetarians